How many significant figures does $0949.1815000$ have?
Answer: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0{949.1815}000$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0}{949.1815}000$ Since there is a decimal, trailing zeros are significant. $\color{orange}{0}{949.1815000}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 10.